Hecate (Clan Ton Theon)
Clan Ton Theon Background Hecate is one of the healers of Clan Ton Theon. She is a master at Arcane magic, and uses it to heal. She is responsible for saving the lives of many dragons in Clan Ton Theon, especially Neith and Stormyskies. If not for her quick actions and skill in magic both of these dragons would be dead. Neith's neck was crushed and she would have choked to death or died from internal bleeding, but Hecate was able to save her in time, by repairing her trachea. When Stormyskies had his accident, his body was barely recognizable. Every dragon thought he had instantly died during the fall, but Hecate had noticed his subtle breathing and was able to stabilize his condition until Alaria was able to repair his body. Hecate was also responsible for setting up magical defenses in the clan. Most dragons assume that her power is limitless, and that's the exact type of imitation that Hecate likes to give off, but in reality, her magic drains her. How much it drains her depends on how much magic she had used up. Think of her magic like the energy that a runner has stored up, she doesn't feel bad at first, but as she goes on the more exhausted she gets. There comes a point in time where she can keep going, although exhausted, but eventually she has to stop or she can hurt her self. And afterwards she is always exhausted. She needs to eat a lot to keep her magic energy up, and often eats more than her ration despite not asking permission (The clan's food is carefully rationed between each dragon so that supplies don't run out). However, because she is the one who put the magic lock on the food storage, she can enter it and leave it as much as she pleases without anyone noticing. Hecate is very calm and serious when doing her job, though when she's not can can be rather silly. Especially with her mate, Future. She may not be as social as Future, but they've been known to cause trouble together. Future also makes sure to take care of Hecate when she's drained herself too much. Although everything changed when Hecate lost her magic. It was eaten, sucked right from her body from a magic eater known as Clytius. Clytius would have killed her if it wasn't for Nightlight, Future's sister. Nightlight had died saving Hecate, and Hecate will never forget it. But her magic was gone, and a magicless life is a meaningless one to Hecate. How was she supposed to heal and protect the clan without her magic? She had no choice but to leave. She needed to return to her old clan, Clan Nihil. It's the place where she obtained her power and it was her only hope that it would be returned to her. Unfortunately Nihil is not a nice place, and Hecate knew it was a risk coming back. She nearly died returning to Nihil. Queen Andromeda wasn't happy to see her. Luckily for Hecate she had dragons on her side even in such a dark place and with their help and protection she was able to regain her magic and return to her home, Clan Ton Theon. Personality Calm, collected and strict, but she does have a more laid back and soft side that she only shows to those she loves. Relationships Future: Her girlfriend Andromeda: Her former clan leader Trivia * I completely gened her * She shares the same colors as my random progen Icetip * She is bisexual * Theme song is Lane Boy by TOP Category:Arcane Dragon Category:Tundra Category:Female Category:Healer